A Crippling Blow
by frl.baroque
Summary: In which Gilbert Beilschmidt receives the gruesome news of Prussia's dissolution. -Made as a oneshot prologue for "The Plan"- A slight GIlbertXLili if you squint or read the real story.


Well then... This is my first posted fanfiction on here and it acts as a sort of prologue for a monster story I'm trying to tame onto paper. The story revolves around Gilbert (Prussia) -I don't usually use their country names- and Lili (Liechtenstein). The pairing sparked to life when I was looking for someone I could put in with Gilbert without taking Elizavetta from Roderich and Lili was who I came up with. Now I find them irresistibly cute together.

Disclaimer: I do not, by the way, own any of the characters or Hetalia

* * *

Because somebody had to do it. Nevermind how he would retaliate. Nevermind how the others would cringe because it would be admitting their own weakness. She waited until he was alone, leaning against the back of the building smoking a cigarette. Waited for him to lower the walls and catch a breath of fresh air. Waited until she knew for sure that he was vulnerable. Then, steeling herself against sympathy, she told him.

"They've decided to dissolve Preußen." She told him because she had to, and the words cut her throat on their way out of her mouth. "You've been abolished, Gilbert." She turned away before she could see his face, ever the coward her brother had raised her to be. "I'm so sorry."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not quite acknowledging her presence. His breath hitched as he saw the look on her face. Nevermind that he was unstoppable. Nevermind that he was the strongest nation to ever grace the face of Earth. He was genuinely frightened. Two rooms and a brick wall were all that separated him from those deciding his fate. He should be in there arguing his case. But instead he was out here nursing his wounds and waiting to hear the news second-hand. Because he couldn't stand to see the look on his brother's face when they reached a conclusion.

"I know, kid." And despite his best efforts, the words came out choked. He was tired. Tired of fighting against everyone, tired of waking up still aching from the previous day, tired of pretending it didn't bother him. "I know." What broke him was the way she started to shake as she turned away. Kids weren't meant to see these things. "Scheiße." He took hold of her arm. "Don't think too hard about it." The look in her eyes when she met his gaze wasn't that of a child.

She felt his hand shaking on her arm. It frightened her to see him reduced to such a level. She still remembered when he'd waved his banner proudly, declaring his awesomeness and patting her on the head with a wink when she asked him who'd given him a black eye. She still remembered him placing his small yellow chick in her hands. She still remembered the day that he and Roderich had fought so desperately, how he'd walked past her stained with blood and sent her a sidelong glance and forced a grin. That same smile was stretched across his face now.

"I don't think this is a battle you can win, Gilbert." She told him sincerely. And she didn't try to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "We're all such cowards. Even...even I didn't stand up for you." On impulse, she wrapped her arms around him. He felt so strong still, she couldn't imagine that his country was gone.

Wary of just how his position might look to Lili's older brother, he knelt so his eyes were level with hers. Admittedly, he was relieved that he knees could no longer buckle beneath him. "I guess I just don't know when to give up." He told her softly, his hand stroking her hair. "I'm sorry you had to see this." He wanted to be the person she used to know. He wanted to just grin and bear it like he used to. But he knew that at the moment he could no longer pick her up and swing her around. "Scheiße, Lili. I can't do this right now." He stood up and leaned against the wall weakly.

She wanted to turn back time, wanted to tell Ludwig that it wasn't worth it. She wanted Gilbert to come around their house to bother Vash and Roderich. She wanted to believe that there was at least one of them who wasn't terrified of Ivan. But the man in front of her was no longer him. "I'll miss you, Gilbert."

Her words twisted the knife in his chest. Made the truth that much more final. He fought to drag air into his lungs. "I'm not going anywhere." But he knew things were going to change and he was comforted by the fact that his brother would be safe. Ludwig would be humiliated, but safe. And that made all the pain and suffering fade a little. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. "I'm not going anywhere," he muttered defiantly.

Lili felt her heart squeeze at his words. Knowing full well that Gilbert would never stand up so straight or look down at her from such a height. "Ja, I know." She turned to leave. A haunted Ludwig walked past her on her way back into the conference.

Gilbert stared at his brother, his expression unreadable. The other man hung his head and offered a folded cloth. He felt his stomach lurch as he recognised it. "I'm going to be sick." A hand pressed to his mouth, Gilbert slid down the wall until Ludwig caught him under the arm. "You really let them do it," he whispered hoarsely. And his flag, folded neatly, was pushed into his arms.


End file.
